Reeking Box
A Reeking Box (匂いの箱 Nioi no hako, lit. Scented Box) is an item that is exclusive to Fire Emblem Awakening. When used on any spot on the over-world map, the Reeking Box will attract one horde of Risen units to manifest on the same location that Chrom is currently standing on. This item cannot be used when any groups of secondary units (be they NPC units, Merchants or other Risen hordes) are present on the location that Chrom is positioned. The Reeking Box functions similarly to a Rift Door; while the former summons Risen hordes, the latter summons Merchants to appear on the over-world map. The Risen that appear when summoned by a Reeking Box is determined by the following factors: *The difficulty of the mode chosen by the player; when playing on Normal and Hard, the spawns are affected by location. On Lunatic and Lunatic+, this is disabled and Risen hordes of varying strengths can spawn regardless of location. *Location of the area; this determines overall Risen strength and numbers. The number of Risen units present in a given horde depends on the location, with 6-10 on small maps, 8-13 on moderate maps, 12-19 on large maps and 16-24 on DLC maps. In every skirmish, players always obtain at least one small Bullion. The number of Bullions available in each map is also dependent on the location the box is used in; for instance, engaing in a skirmish in Mount Prism will yield more Bullions than if a skirmish is waged in The Longfort. In specific locations (which vary on difficulty), Risen commanders are known to carry forged and regular versions of the weapons that they wield. In SpotPass chapters on Hard mode, for example, Risen commanders carry one weapon that have boosted stats of +8 Might and +20% Hit Rate and a regular version of the weapon. Risen commanders whose classes are either Thief or Barbarian promotions do not conform to this rule, only carrying one forged weapon and a secondary item. The secondary item is always looted when the commander is defeated. The secondary item carried by such units include: *Any boosting item (Energy Drop, Spirit Dust, Secret Book, Speedwing, Goddess Icon, Dracoshield, Talisman or Arms Scroll) *Rank A physical weapon (Brave Sword, Brave Axe, Brave Lance, Brave Bow) *Rank B tomes (Bolganone, Thoron, Rexcalibur) *Promotion items (Master Seal, Second Seal) *Rank A staves (Fortify) On Normal mode, Reeking Boxes guarantee a profit of 500 gold per Risen skirmish. On Hard mode and higher, Reeking Boxes will almost always result in a loss being incurred. If the player has completed Infinite Regalia and obtained the Silver Card, an item that reduces the box's price to 2,400 Gold, such a loss can be avoided. Item Information | Reeking Box |1 |500* |Summons one Risen horde to the over-world map (costs 4,800G on Hard Mode and above) |} '*'Sells for 1/4 of its worth instead of 1/2. Item Locations |Armouries |The Longfort • Carrion Isle • Origin Peak |- |Treasure |Event Tiles • Barracks |}